10 Ron and Hermione Moments
by Goldylox62
Summary: 10 very short Ron and Hermione moments - all very different. All very romantic!


_I fancied doing something a bit different today so I did this that I found…_

_Directions_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**Ten Ron & Hermione Moments**

Gotta Go by Alexandra Burke

Ron took a deep breath – if he'd got his facts straight, Hermione still lived in their old house. He was stood outside the door, and let himself in. He hoped she was happy to see him.

'Hello?' he called.

Silence. 'Who's there?' her voice came from the kitchen.

He opened the kitchen door - she was baking busily, the Muggle way, and turned around. She stared at him. 'Ron?'

Ron ran to her and kissed her – but she pulled away. He looked at her quizzically.

She shook her head. 'You left me Ron. You just took off to Merlin-knows-where for four months and left me here.' She looked down and sighed. 'I gotta go.' she said. 'Where?' he asked.

'I'm going to stay with Ginny. I need to clear my head.' And the door slammed behind her.

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

Hermione was sat in the armchair in the common room, with a blanket wrapped closely around her. It was clear she had been crying. She heard someone scurrying down the stairs and hastily wiped at her eyes to cover up the streams of tears falling down her face. It was Ginny.

'Hermione?' she asked. 'Are you alright? What's the matter?' she sat next to Hermione and put her arm around her. She sighed, 'It's about Ron isn't it?' Hermione hiccoughed and nodded slightly.

'I knew he'd upset you, the git. But it's Ron – he wouldn't know if he'd upset you even if you slapped him.' Hermione giggled a little.

'I don't care what people say about him – I know he's an idiot. But I love him anyway.'

Toxic by Britney Spears

Ron had just got back from work. He opened the door and looked around. 'Hermione?' he called. She was usually in the kitchen at this time, cooking up one of her latest concoctions. 'Hermione?' he called again.

The bedroom door opened and a stunningly beautiful bushy-haired brunette leant against the door frame. Hermione rushed towards him and kissed him furiously, dragging him toward the bedroom. 'I've missed you.' She murmured against his lips.

But Ron didn't answer – once again he was intoxicated by his wife.

I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor

'Ron?' Hermione whispered. Ron's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He smiled at her. Hermione crossed the room and sat close to him on the sofa. 'How are you doing?' she asked.

He sighed. 'I miss him.' She snaked her arms around his waist and slotted her head into his shoulder, snuggling properly.

'I know.' She breathed.

'Ron?' said an indignant voice from the stairwell. Ron and Hermione both looked up.

Lavender took a deep breath. 'I want you back Ron. I'm better for you than _she_ is and you know it.'

Ron stared at her strangely. 'You must miss me being around all the time, Won Won?' she said.

Ron shrugged and kissed the top of Hermione's head. 'I'll survive.' He said.

Uptown Girl by Westlife

'I don't know, Harry.' said Ron.

'Why not?' Harry asked. 'It's so obvious – and she'll say yes – you know she will.'

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry frowned.

'What's the problem? You'd be great together – two best friends. What could be more perfect?'

'Well, erm, it's just, well…'

'What?' said Harry.

'She's too good for me.' He blurted out. Harry stared at him. 'She could do so much better. I mean, she knows all about Muggle stuff and I just don't get it. I couldn't do stuff like that with her, could I? She deserves some one who… who understands her more.'

Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder

'Isn't she lovely?' whispered Ron, who couldn't stop staring at the beautiful woman walking down the aisle toward him.

'She sure is mate,' whispered Harry, looking at the maid of honour, not the bride.

Hermione was dressed in a simple white, strapless dress that flowed to the floor. She looked radiant as she smiled at her husband-to-be.

Sultans of Swing by Dire Straits

Ron slammed his pint glass down on the counter and gasped for air. 'There.' He said triumphantly. 'Told you I could do it.'

Harry stared in wonder at the glasses that once held several pints of Firewhisky, before Ron downed them all in just a few minutes.

'Well, I guess I owe you 10 galleons.' He handed them over reluctantly. Ron nodded his head goofily. 'You sure do.' He slurred.

'All right, I think you've had enough one night!' Harry laughed.

Ron scowled. 'Awwww… come on Harry. One more?'

'No – Hermione would kill you if you come home as drunk as you were last time – and then she'd come over and kill me! She'd have to dig me up of course first, because Ginny would have already killed me!'

Ron relaxed at the mention of Hermione's name. 'Yeah I guess you're right. I love her, you know.' He said dreamily.

Harry laughed. 'I know – that's why you married her, remember?' Ron shook his head violently. 'No, you don't get it – I actually love her. If anything happened to her, I think I'd die.'

Harry looked at him worriedly. Ron never spoke like this. 'I'm a terrible husband.' He said self-pitifully. 'I don't tell her how much I love her enough.'

Harry leaned toward him. 'Then why don't you go home and tell her?' he whispered.

Ron sat up. 'You know what, I will.' And apparated, just as the man stepped right up to the microphone and said one more thing; 'We are the Sultans of Swing'.

Pretending by Eric Clapton

'For the last time, NO!'

'Come on, Hermione, someone's got to go first!'

'Yes, and it won't be me, that's for sure!' she said angrily, storming off.

'But you just said he didn't mean it!'

Hermione spun round. 'Look, Harry. This is not about whether he meant it or not. It's principle.'

Harry looked confused. 'Principle? What principle?' he asked.

She sighed exasperatedly. 'Who apologises first of course!'

'So, you're not mad at him?'

Hermione stared at him for a moment. 'No.' she said quietly.

'Then why don't you tell him you forgive him?'

'Because, Harry, someone has to keep pretending!'

Can't Get You Out Of My Head by Kylie Minogue

She was sleeping. They had pushed all 3 of the beds together in the tent, as it was a particularly cold night. Harry was on watch outside. Ron was watching her sleep peacefully. He loved these moments – where he can stare and stare with no risk of anyone noticing his infatuation. His thoughts were often occupied by her face, her smile…

'Ron.' She muttered and turned over slowly. He froze. She didn't move. Ron smiled – apparently he wasn't the only who couldn't control his thoughts.

You Sexy Thing by Hot Chocolate

Ron was sat at the kitchen table, with a plate of toast and cup of tea. Hermione had been sleeping in a lot more lately, and he didn't like waking her up. She wasn't an immediate morning person – at least not any more.

He sighed and picked up the copy of the _Daily Prophet _from the worktop behind him, and opened it at random.

The door opened and Hermione shuffled in, yawning. 'What time is it?' she asked, stretching.

'Erm… half 10.' He said looking at his watch, and then looking up at her. Her hair was all over the place; small smudges of left over mascara lined her eyes; she wore one of his old holey t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. The t-shirt could no longer hide the bulging stomach that was their baby.

He continued to stare at her as she reached for some toast off his plate. She caught his eye and groaned. 'Oh, I know – I must look a mess.'

'Actually, Hermione – you've never looked sexier.'

_My favourite one is the last one - I find it utterly hilarious which songs come on my iPod. I forgot I even had most of these!_

_I know the _Sultans of Swing_ one has a really lame ending but I got toward the end and it had pretty much nothing to do with the song so. Sorry about that – and also about the _Isn't She Lovely_ one. It's not very long because the 30 second live version came on my iPod. I think I did quite well! _

_I enjoyed doing this so I'll probs do another one for a different couple. Review if you liked it – I don't normally like reading this sort of thing but every now and again I find one that I love! Actually, I think it was something like this that made me find this website. Love you all xxx_


End file.
